poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island
Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island is a new movie and a sequel to Cartoon All-Stars Unite. Summary After the events of Cartoon All-Stars Unite Shelley the Wise Old Crab has summoned Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Dan Kuso and Drago, Shun and Skyress and Marucho and Preyas havearrived at Volcano Island to fulfill the prophecy of the Wise Old Crab, defeat the evil Mawgu and save their worlds. Plot On a distant dimension, three abnormally large crabs perform a ritual of "The Nine" saying that they will come on that day to stop The Mawgu. But Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Dan Kuso and Drago and Twilight Sparkle falls from the sky with The Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Spike. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Shun and Skyress from repeatedly regurgitating penguins. They find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Aqua Boy and Element Monster (Marucho and Preyas)" and the "Unicorn of Hope (Starlight Glimmer)". They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. Then they are given the mission to find "The Kryptonian" (Supergirl),"The Dark Princess" (Batgirl) and "The Warrior Princess" (Wonder Woman). They find the girls and stop giant, grouchy crabs. Batgirl has a the Mask communicator (which he got since many random things were falling from the sky), but doesn't have batteries. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into the waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which was the battery for the communicator. They talk to The Mask, and The Mask explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself. Then The Mask sends Spike plans for the Neutronic Rip-Zipper. It recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the Cartoon Veterans gain all three Rip-Zipper pieces, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu , which transports them between Time and Space. Dan and Drago and Twilight use blasters to push Mawgu in the direction to where the Rip is, then Spike blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. Then, the heroes all go home, with a wall of their faces shown behind them to commemerate their victory. Songs #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song #The Mask Animated Series theme song #Get Your Cape On #Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015) theme Transcript Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey